Missing Puzzle
by the Flame Mr.Park
Summary: "SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI?"/ "Hentikan.."/"Carikan aku info tentang cho kyuhyun"/ "Aku telah salah membiarkan dia denganmu disini! Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu di sini bersamanya!" bad summary! KYUMIN HERE Chap 4 Up.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : K****yuMin and the other cameo****~~~.**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, BL****, Kependekan, GAJE,**** and Typo(s)**

**Dislaimer : K****yuMin milik Tuhan YME. Kyuhyun**** milik ****Sungmin,**** dan ****Sungmin milik Kyuhyun**

_**HAAIII~~~ ini FF debut sayaaa~~~**__#gaknanya!_

_Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran otak saya. memang sih saya dapet idenya pas nonton School 2013. Jadi kalo ada kemiripan itu wajar~ dan saya memang ngambil situasi yang sama dengan School 2013. Tapi konfliknya beda kok. Cuma situasi aja~~ karena ratednya aman, jadi pas bulan puasa saya tetep apdet mungkin~~ _

_Kali ini saya buat KyuMin. Heehe okelah selamat membaca~~ jangan bosan untuk memberikan Review pada saya~ apalagi ini FF debut. Pasti sangat berharga review anda~~_

_._

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okey.**

**Happy reading^^**

Tahun ajaran baru. Perjuangan baru. Hal yang melelahkan. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Sebagai _haksaeng_, itu semua wajar bukan? Tapi itu memuakkan. Belajar terus belajar hanya untuk ujian masuk universitas. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan semua haksaeng di Polar Light High school. Terutama _namja_ yang sedang berjalan di lorong-lorong sekolah.

Kelas 2-4. Kelas yang dari tahun ke tahun selalu berbau negatif. Dan sialnya Kyuhyun harus masuk di kelas itu. Kyuhyun _namja_ jenius nan kaya yang muak akan pelajaran. Ia anak salah satu konglomerat di Korea. Ia memang jenius tapi sayang, perasaan muaknya akan belajar terlalu besar.

"Sial." Kyuhyun mengumpat saat berada didepan kelasnya saat ini.

Dan kyu mengumpat kembali saat dilihatnya Shindong berada dikelasnya sekarang. Kenapa? Karena iya sangat benci bila harus berurusan dengan orang yang SOK gangster! Ya, shindong dan 2 pengikutnya yaitu Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sepasang kekasih.

Bagaimana Kyu bisa tau sampai sejauh itu? Karena ulah mereka yang sudah sangat kelewatan. Identitas mereka sudah menjadi rahasia umum di Polar Light High School. Apalagi mereka adalah murid yang sok menjadi gangster di Polar Light High School.

Dan sialnya lagi, saat Kyu baru duduk di kursi pojok belakang, ia telah dihampiri oleh Shindong dan 2 pengikutnya.

"Uwaaaa... ada anak orang kaya dikelas kitaa.. berarti kita tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang mulai sekarang!" Shindong berseru sambil mengapit kedua pengikutnya.

"Iyaaa. Aku setuju. Berarti aku bisa lebih hemat." Eunhyuk menunjukkan gummy smilenya.

"Dan kita bisa lebih sering berkencan Eunhyuk-ah" Donghae merangkul Eunhyuk.

**PLETAAKK.**

Satu bogem mentah mendarat tepat di kepala Donghae.

"Jangan memikirkan kencan terus bodoh!"

Kyu hanya memutar bola matanya sambil menatap keluar jendela, dan ia tidak memperhatikan Shindong yang kini berdebat dengan kedua pengikut laknatnya itu.

"Hey! Dengarkan kami orang kaya!" Shindong mengguncang pundak Kyu.

Kyu hanya memberi tatapan setan yang telah ia miliki sejak lahir.

"UAAA! Dia berani menatap kita seperti itu shindong-ah!" Donghae heboh sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau—"

Baru saja Shindong hendak memaki Kyuhyun namun terhenti saat seorang songsaengnim memasuki kelas mereka. Dengan otomatis Shindong kembali ke kursinya setelah menendang meja milik Kyu.

"Eheem! Selamat pagi anak-anak."

"Pagiii. Tapi bapak siapa?" Seorang murid bertanya dengan nada yang kelewat sopan.

"Saya adalah walikelas kalian selama setahun kedepan. Jadi jangan macam macam dengan saya. Nama saya adalah..."

_Songsaengnim_ itu mengambil spidol dan menuliskann sesuatu di papan tulis.

"PSY. Dibaca SAII" Ucap PSY _songsaengnim_ seraya menutup spidol ditangannya.

"_Saem_! Kau gendut!" Shindong langsung nyolot.

"Kau kira dirimuu itu langsing eoh?" _Songsaengnim_ malah meladeni.

Siswa lain hanya bisa menahan gelak tawa mereka bahkan ada yang sampai menggigit bibir bawah mereka karena tak tahan.

Shindong hanya terdiam namun kedua pengikutnya malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"_Hyung_! Kau dibilang gendut! Buahahahaha" Donghae menepuk-nepuk mejanya.

"Sialan Kalian!" Shindong memaki.

Kyu hanya menghela nafas berat. Ia benar benar sial tahun ini. Kelas gila. Berandal bodoh, bahkan sekarang ditambah lagi dengan keberadaan seorang_ songsaengnim_ yang aneh.

Kyu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada luar jendela. Kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3 dapat menampilkan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Mungkin Kyu bisa mengalihkan semua kegiatan membosankan dengan pemandangan ini. Tapi mungkin saja tidur akan lebih menyenangkan menurut Kyu, buktinya ia sudah memposisikan tubuhnya untuk membaringkan tubuhnya diatas meja.

[*****]

Bel istirahat makan siang telah menyadarkan Kyu bahwa ia harus menyudahi aktivitas satu-satunya dikelas. Tidur. Ia mengangkat kepalanya berat dan hendak berdiri untuk menuju ke kantin. Karena bagaimanapun ia masih harus makan, karena perutnya sudah memberontak.

Namun sial baginya.

"Hey anak kaya.. kau mau pergi ke kantin kan? Pergi dengan kami oke? Aku sedang berbaik hati agar kau bisa mentraktir kami" Shindong merangkul Kyu dengan logat sok akrab!

Kyu menepis rangkulan Shindong. "Jangan sok akrab denganku!" dan ia berlalu meninggalkan Shindong yang benar-benar dalam keadaan marah dan hendak meninju Kyu, namun dengan sigap EunHae melarangnya.

Bukan karena mereka takut dengan Kyu namun mereka tetap saja berada disekolah. Tempat dimana kekerasan sangat dilarang. Terlebih lagi. Mereka tidak harus melakukannya dengan anak konglomerat super kaya seperti Kyuhyun.

"SIALAN DIA!" Shindong hanya berteriak.

[*****]

Kyu berjalan menuju Meja paling pojok yang bisa ia dapatkan setelah mengantri makanan. Menit-menit awal masih ia rasakan ketenangan sampai saat Shindong datang bersama kedua pengikut laknatnya. Bisa Kyu lihat bahwa Shindong sedang memotong antrian namun berhenti dan sedikit berdebat dengan _namja_ paling depan.

_Namja_ yang menggunakan seragam yang berbeda. Mungkin ia adalah siswa pindahan. Kyu berasumsi sendiri.

**PRAANKKGG. **

Setelah melihat sekilas, ia berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dan berusaha untuk tak mendengarkan apa yang terjadi disana. Ia tak ingin terlibat dengan kejadian didepannya.

[*****]

"Heei! Minggir!"

"Kau juga minggir!"

Shindong dan kedua temannya sedang memotong antrian seenak jidat mereka. Dan sampailah mereka pada barisan paling depan dan berhadapan dengan seorang namja yang berpakaian berbeda darinya.

"Hei! Kau minggir!" Eunhyuk berlagak sok brandal.

Namun _namja_ yang berada didepan mereka malah meneruskan kegiatannya dan mengambil nampan.

"Aisssh! Apa kau tuli eoh?" Shindong membalikkan namja tersebut membuat nampan kosong yang dipegang oleh _namja_ tadi terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara tak elit.

**PRAAANGG**

_Namja_ yang berseragam berbeda menatap nampannya lalu beralih menatap Shindong. Mata _Foxy_ miliknya benar-benar menatap Shindong seakan ia akan membunuhnya.

Shindong sedikit terhenyak melihat tatapan mengerikan itu.

"Aku tak akan mengganggumu jika kau tak menggangguku." _Namja_ itu berbalik dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

Siswa dan siswi yang berada disana mulai gempar. Untuk pertama kalinya Shindong disahuti dengan nada dingin seperti itu, walaupun mereka hanya sok berandal. Mereka cukup menyeramkan bagi murid-murid disana.

"Lihat saja. Aku akan membalasnya!" Shindong bergumam dan mengambil nampan beserta makanannya.

[*****]

Shindong sedang makan makanannya dengan lahap, namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada namja berseragam berbeda yang berada beberapa meja didepannya. Setelah selesai, Shindong menyeringai dan berlenggang kearah _Namja _tadi.

"OOOPPPSSS" Shindong dengan santainya menumpahkan sisa sup miliknya ke nampan _namja_ tadi.

"Aku tidak sengaja teman!" Shindong menepuk pundak _namja_ tadi dan berlengnggang setelah meninggalkan nampannya diatas meja_ namja_ tadi.

_Namja_ itu hanya menghela nafas dan meletakkan sendoknya. Ia hanya terdiam dan menatap nampannya. Namun, emosinya kembali tumpah saat mendengar Shindong berulah.

"Kau yang bayar kan?"

"Tidak"

"Sialan Kau!"

PRAAANNGGG

Ia pun bangkit membawa nampannya.

[*****]

Kyuhyun baru saja bangkit membawa nampannya namun seonggok manusia menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau yang bayar kan?" Shindong sok jago

"Tidak" Kyu tak acuh dan hendak meninggalkan Shindong.

"Sialan Kau!" Shindong menarik lengan Kyu

**PRAAANNGGG**

"_YAK_!" Kyu berteriak.

"_MWO_? Aku hanya ingin makan secara gratis bodoh! Dan kau yang harus membayarnya!"

EunHae yang sedang berLovey Dovey pun menghampiri Shindong yang emosinya mulai tak terkendali. Namun langkah mereka terhenti.

**PRAAANNGG**

Sebuah nampan dilempar secara sengaja tepat didepan Shindong.

"Jika kau ingin makanan gratis. Kau bisa memakan makanan yang dibawah itu" seorang _namja_ berkata dengan mata _Foxy_ miliknya yang menatap meremehkan kearah Shindong. Eunhae yang melihatnya hanya cengo edan.

_Namja_ itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Shindong yang masih shock dan Kyu yang terbelalak. Sementara murid lain sudah membuka sesi gosip mereka.

"Sial!" Shindong pergi meninggalkan Kyu. Sepertinya ia sangat tidak terima dengan perlakuan namja tadi. EunHae pun dengan setia mengikuti Shindong dibelakangnya.

Sedangkan Kyu masih terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja cantik tadi tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat suasana yang menakjubkan.

"siapa dia?" Kyu bergumam.

[*****]

Semenjak kejadian tadi siang. Shindong hanya berdiam diri. Ia tak berulah atau mengganggu yang lain. Mungkin ia masih shock akan kejadian tadi.

Saat ini Kyu sedang melanjutkan Tidurnya yang ia tunda untuk makan. Sedangkan teman-teman sekelasnya hanya sibuk bergosip dan sebagian lagi sibuk belajar. Menjijikkan!

Tiba-tiba PSY_ songsaengnim_ masuk kedalam kelas mereka.

"_Saem_! Ini bukan pelajaran Sejarah tauk!" Yoseob menyolot bahkan sebelum PSY _songsaengnim_ mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"saya juga tau itu!" PSY _songsaengnim_ menatap Yoseob..

Kyu pun menegakkan tubuhnya. Setidaknya ia masih ingin tau mengapa wali kelasnya datang kemari

"Saya kemari ingin memperkenalkan pada kalian seorang murid baru. Ia akan berada disini mulai hari ini."

Setelah PSY _songsaengnim_ menyelesaikan bicaranya. Seorang namja dengan seragam coklat muda memasuki kelas mereka. Tidak perlu butuh waktu lama untuk mendapati Kyuhyun dan Shindong membelalakkan matanya.

"KAUU!" Shindong berteriak.

_Namja_ yang diteriaki hanya menatap datar kearah Shindong dengan mata _Foxy_ yang indah miliknya.

"_Yak_! Jangan berteriak di kelas bodoh!" PSY _songsaengnim_ ikut berteriak.

"_Saem_ bilang gak boleh teriak?" Yoseob nyolot lagi.

"Ehemm.. yasudahlah. Lebih baik kau perkenalkan dirimu sekarang"

"Namaku Sungmin."

Bisik-bisik pun mulai terdengar.

"Sombong sekali dia"

"kudengar ia seorang berandal"

"Dia sudah sering berpindah sekolah kan?"

"Tapi ia cantik"

Itulah ocehan murid lain yang menggunakan volume keras untuk berbisik saat Sungmin menyebutkan namanya. Sungmin seakan tak mendengar ocehan murid murid tersebut. Namun Kyu? Ia benar-benar ingin mendengarkan semua ocehan murid lain tentang Sungmin. Ia ingin tau lebih bannyak tentang Namja dingin dan misterius tersebut.

"Kau boleh duduk disana!" PSY _songsaengnim_ menunjukkan sebuah bangku kosong yang berada tepat didepan meja milik Shindong.

Sungmin hanya menurut dan duduk di tempat yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh PSY_ songsaengnim_.

"Baiklah! Kuharap kalian bisa berteman dengan Sangmin"

"namanya SUNGMIN _SAEM_!" Yoseob berteriak tak terima, sedangkan siempunya nama hanya menatap jengah kepada gurunya.

"Oh. Maaf saya salah ternyata. Baiklah aku akan meninggalkan kalian sekarang" PSY _songsaengnim_ pun pergi dan digantika oleh Victorya _songsaengnim_ untuk pelajaran Ekonomi.

Pelaran telah dimulai, dan Saat ini Kyu tidak sedang menatap keluar jendela ataupun tidur. Kyu sedang memperhatikan Sungmin. Itulah yang ia lakukan sepanjang awal pelaran.

"Aku ingin tau sepertia apa dia" Kyu berrgumam dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju kearah Sungmin.

Namun tiba-tiba Sungmin melirik Kyu yang sedang memandanginya. Kyu benar-benar ketangkap basah oleh Sungmin. Dengan seketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang berbeda.

"Sial!" Kyu mengumpat pelan.

**-TBC-**

AAAAAAA... gimana? Gaje kah? Gak bagus kah? Kependekan ya? Please give me your review~~ *deep bow. Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangaaan~~ karena saya juga masih baru disinii~~.

Posisi duduknya itu giniii yaaa. Kyu paling pojok deket jendela, abis itu disampingnya ada siwon*next chap*, sampingnya lagi si Shindong. Hehehe.

Saya pake PSY soalnya pasti bakalan lucu pake banget kalo ngebayangin ,mukanya. Apalagi Shindong. Ngakak deh aothor. Hehe. Apalagi ngebayangin Psy ngajar sejarah. Buakhakhakhak.

Gomawo buat yang udah baca yaa~~

Mine to review?~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : K****yuMin and the other cameo****~~~.**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, BL****, Kependekan, GAJE,**** and Typo(s)**

**Dislaimer : K****yuMin milik Tuhan YME. Kyuhyun**** milik ****Sungmin,**** dan ****Sungmin milik Kyuhyun**

_**HAAIII~~~ ini FF debut sayaaa~~~**__#gaknanya!_

_Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran otak saya. memang sih saya dapet idenya pas nonton School 2013. Jadi kalo ada kemiripan itu wajar~ dan saya memang ngambil situasi yang sama dengan School 2013. Tapi konfliknya beda kok. Cuma situasi aja~~ karena ratednya aman, jadi pas bulan puasa saya tetep apdet mungkin~~ _

_Kali ini saya buat KyuMin. Heehe okelah selamat membaca~~ jangan bosan untuk memberikan Review pada saya~ apalagi ini FF debut. Pasti sangat berharga review anda~~_

_._

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baby Flame**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading^^**

Sungmin tak sengaja melihat kearah Kyu yang sedang memerhatikannya. Benci. Sungmin benci sekali dengan wajah itu. Dengan orang itu. Dengan mimik wajah itu. Benci? Ya. Namja itu. Sungmin muak melihatnya.

.

.

.

_**Puzzle**_

Pelajaran pun selesai. Bel pulang sudah berdenting. Para siswa yang awalnya sedang tidur pun dengan cepat mengelap liur mereka yang menetes dan mengemaskan barang untuk pulang. Sungmin pun menggendong tasnya keluar kelas. Ternyata diluar kelas masih ada Shindong dan pengikutnya.

Sungmin hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan datar miliknya.

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali kau denganku!" Shindong menatap remeh kearah Sungmin.

Shindong semakin naik darah saat melihat Sungmin hanya berdecih ria.

"Kau meremehkanku eoh? Kau tidak tau aku ini siapa?" Shindong meninggikan nada bicaranya dan diikuti anggukan oleh EunHae.

"Jangan mencari masalah denganku. Kau itu bukan berandalan yang sesungguhnya. Kau hanya berkuasa disini. Tapi tidak didunia luar." Sungmin tertawa meremehkan.

"KAU!" Shindong hendak menghantam Sungmin.

"Berhenti!" Kyuhyun muncul dari pintu kelas yang satunya.

"Huaaaah. Si orang kaya mau membantu si anak sombong!" Donghae nyolot seenak jidatnya.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang datang sok menghentikan, Sugmin hanya mendecih dan mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Kau mau ikut campur eoh?" Shindong menatap Kyuhyun.

"YA. Memangnya kenapa eoh?" Kyuhyun menantang.

Sungmin berganti ekspresi menjadi kesal dengan tiba-tiba. Eunhyuk sempat tersentak melihatnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan menghampirinya. Ia tak menghiraukan Shindong yang semakin marah.

Sebelum Sungmin berbicara. Ia menampilkan smirknya.

"Jangan sok jago. Kau hanya seorang pengecut!" Sungmin berkata pelan tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya yang sedang mengagumi wajah Sungmin itu.

"Dan kau! Sebaiknya kau pergi saja." Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Shindong dan pergi meninggalkan mereka disana.

Sebelum Shindong sempat mengejar Sungmin. EunHae mencegahnya. Dan Kyuhyun pergi menyusul Sungmin.

"AAIISSSSHHH! _WAEEEE_?" Shindong berteriak pada EunHae.

"Kali ini kita tidak boleh bertindak gegabah. Ia bukan murid lama disini. Kita tidak tau tentangnya." Eunhyuk ambil suara.

Mendengar hal tersebut Shindong langsung memandang EunHae.

"Kalau begitu. Kalian cari tau tentang dia." Shindong pergi meninggalkan EunHae.

"AAAIIISSSHHH! Dia itu seenaknya saja!" Donghae nyolot.

"Sudahlah Hae~" Eunhyuk menyikut Donghae dan meninggalkannya.

_**Missing Puzzle**_

Baru saja Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang sekolah. Namun sebuah suara memanggilnya dan mendekatinya. Kyuhyun. Namja itulah yang melakukannya.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin menghela nafas kesal dan terus berjalan dan tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang masih mencoba mengikutinya.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu!" Kyuhyun menghalangi jalan Sungmin.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?" Kyuhyun bertanya baik-baik.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun datar, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa meremehkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun malah semakin bingung dengan gelagat Sungmin yang sangat aneh.

"Bajingan busuk kau. Berpura-pura tak mengerti? Apa karena kau baru kembali dari luar negeri? AAAHHH! Kau tak mengerti bahasa korea karena terlalu lama di L.A ya? Dasar bajingan." Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"HEI! Apa maksudmu eoh? L.A? Aku tidak pernah tinggal disana!" Kyuhyun menghalangi Sungmin lagi.

"Terserah padamu. Itu bukan urusanku bajingan!" Sungmin menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari jalannya.

Kyuhyun masih membelalakkkan matanya tak percaya.

"AIISSSHH! Siapa yang bajingan eoh?" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tinju pada Sungmin yang sudah jauh melangkah,

"Panggilan itu serasa tak asing bagiku" Kyuhyun menelengkan kepalanya berfikir.

"AH! _MOLLAA_!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan pergi.

_**Missing Puzzle**_

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya santai dimalam hari yang dingin. Dengan menggunakan jaket tebal ia menyusuri jalanan seoul yang sangat riuh, walaupun sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 KST. Sesampainya dihalte bus. Ia duduk disana. Ia duduk tepat disebelah namja berwajah kalem dengan kacamata melekat diwajahnya.

Sekilas Sungmin melihat sosok tersebut. Sosok yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Sungmin pernah melihatnya. Tapi entah dimana. Sungmin pun mengembalikan fokusnya pada jalanan didepan. Ia tak mau ambil pusing hanya untuk mengingat namja aneh disampingnya.

"Sungmin-_ssi_?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah sampingnya.

Sungmin hanya menoleh dan menyernyitkan dahinya. Melihat _namja _ tadi menyebutkan namanya.

_Namja_ tadi masih menghadap ke arah depan. Ia tersenyum dan menatap sungmin yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau bekerja paruh waktu? Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan karena harus bersekolah juga bekerja." _Namja_ itu menatap kearah jalan raya.

"_Nugunya_?" ketus Sungmin.

"Kau bahkan sudah lupa dengan teman sekelasmu?"_ namja_ itu menggeleng.

Sungmin hanya memincingkan sebelah alisnya.

Namja tersebut hanya menghela nafas berat sebelum mengeluarkan suara. "Aku Changmin. Aku duduk tepat didepan Eunhyuk atau lebih tepatnya disampingmu!" Changmin menunjuk Sungmin.

"Oh" Sungmin kembali menatap jalan raya. Tepat dengan kedatangan sebuah bus didepannya. Sungmin pun langsung menaiki bus tersebut.

"_MWO_? Hanya itu saja? Oh tuhan!" Changmin menggerutu sambil menaiki bus yang sama dengan Sungmin.

Melihat bangku disebelah Sungmin kosong, Changmin dengan segera mendudukinya. Sungmin hanya menatap kearah jendela dan mencoba untuk tak memperdulikan teman sekelasnya-yang menyebalkan- itu.

"Hei. Bukankah kita bisa berteman Sungmin-_ssi_?" Changmin menyenggol lengan Sungmin.

Sungmin mendecih. " Aku tidak akan berteman dengan siapapun. Lagipula kau tak tau siapa aku." Sungmin kembali menatap kearah jendela.

Changmin menyeringai. "Aku tau. Aku tau kau adalah murid berandal kelas kakap. Aku juga tu bahwa kau salah satu dari The Dark Haksaeng! Sungmin-_ssi_" Changmin mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin disebelahnya.

Sungmin tersentak dalam kaget dan segera menatap Changmin dengan tatapan ingin memakannya.

"HEY tenaang.. aku tidak memberi tau siapapun. Hehe. Sebagai gantinya kau bisa menjadi temanku kan?" Changmin mengoceh seenak jidat yoochun.

Sungmin hanya menghela nafas dan meninggalkan Changmin dan turun dari bus tersebut.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana eoh? Yak! Sungmin-ssi!" Changmin berteriak tak jelas.

"Sialan. Ada saja yang akan mengganggu hari-hariku" Sungmin bergumam dalam langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa.

_**Missing Puzzle**_

Kyuhyun menyusuri jalanan seoul di pagi hari yang dingin. Dengan berbekal sweater diluar seragamnya. Ia menolak untuk diantar oleh supir pribadinya. Ia merasa muak jika harus diantar dan dijemput seperti anak kecil. Kyuhyun menuruni bus yang ia naiki.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat disamping pagar sekolah Polar Light high school. Ia berhenti dan menghadap ke tembok yang berpagar itu.

Awalnya ia hanya menyentuh pagar tersebut. Namun sedetik kemudian ia memanjatnya dengan cekatan. Setelah ia berada di area sekolah. Ia hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tak tau kenapa ia harus melakukan hal tersebut. Padahal ia tidak terlambat hari ini.

"_Mwoya_?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya lagi.

"Seperti sesuatu yang menjadi kebiasaan" Kyuhyun bergumam dan berlenggang menuju kelasnya.

Setelah ia melalui lorong sekolah. Tak sengaja ia melihat Sungmin dan Changmin dibelakangnya. Bahkan kyu melihat Changmin yang berusaha berinteraksi dengan Sungmin.

"Apa-apaan dia?" Kyuhyun menatap kesal. Entah apa yang ada didalam dirinya. Ia kesal hanya karena melihat Changmin yang berusaha dekat dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun menghampiri Sungmin dan Changmin. Sekarang ia berada tepat dihadapan Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya mendongak melihat Kyuhyun didepannya.

"_Pikyeo_!" Sungmin berucap lirih namun menusuk untuk Kyuhyun.

Changmin yang sudah berada disamping Sungmin hanya melihat kearah wajah Sungmin yang berubah.

"_Shireo_" Kyuhyun menantang.

Sungmin mendecih lalu menggeser tubuh Kyuhyun agar ia bisa lewat. Kyuhyun hanya melongo melihat Sungmin yang begitu kasar padanya. Ia hanya mendengus kesal kearah Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin masih berpikir seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang ia tau. Karena Kyuhyun merasa tak diperdulikan ia pun pergi meninggalkan Changmin kesal.

"_Nuguya_?" Changmin berjalan dengan kepala dimiringkan.

"AAIIISSssshh!" Changmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

_**Missing Puzzle**_

Sama seperti kemarin. Hari-hari Sungmin sama saja. Celotehan siswa lain mengenai dirinya masih hangat dibicarakan. Tatapan tajam juga masih sering menyapanya. Hanya saja hari ini ia lebih risih dengan Changmin dibanding dengan siswa lain.

Sialnya lagi. Ia tak bisa menghindar. Karena Changmin bukan manusia pada umumnya. Ia tak akan mengerti maksud Sungmin. Selain itu Changmin juga memberitahu Sungmin bahwa Kyuhyun memerhatikannya sepanjang pelajaran. Namun Sungmin hanya mendecih setelah mendengarnya.

Saat ini Sungmin membawa nampan makan siangnya kerah salah satu meja dipojok kantin. Baru saja Sungmin ingin memulai makan siangnya. Changmin datang dengan nampan yang berisi makanan untuk 5 orang dan duduk dihadapannya.

Sungmin hanya memandangi Changmin kesal.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Tak ada percakapan. Namun setelah Kyuhyun memasuki kantin. Changmin berseru.

"AAAHH! Hei Sungmin-ah!" Changmin sedikit memekik.

Sungmin tak menyahut ia hanya memandangi Changmin yang ia kira sudah gila itu dengan mulut yang masih dipenuhi makanan.

"Kau dan Kyuhyun itu! Apa kalian pernah mengenal sebelumnya?"

Uhuk uhuk

Sungmin tersedak akibat ucapan Changmin yang terakhir itu.

"eo? _Gwaenchana_?" Changmin mengulurkan segelas air pada Sungmin.

"Aku hanya merasa ada yang terlewatkan diantara kalian." Changmin menerawang sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jangan berpikit yang macam-macam!" Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Changmin yang masih berusaha menyadari sesuatu.

Sungmin berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun dihadapannya. Bisa Sungmin dengar bahwa Kyuhyun sempat memanggilnya lirih.

_**Missing Puzzle**_

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya kearah atap. Setelah tiba disana, ia memilih tempat yang lumayan pojok. Ia mengeluarkan sepuntung rokok yang akan ia hisap.

Sungmin meletakkan puntung rokok tersebut dibibirnya, baru saja ia akan menyulut api kearah rokok tersebut. Namun seseorang mengambilnya dan membuangnya.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya melihat namja yang berada disampingnya. Sedangkan namja itu hanya menyeringai.

"Kau disini ternyata. Kau tak berubah Min" _Namja_ tersebut menatap kearah Sungmin.

"K-kau? Brengsek kau!" Sungmin melayangkan sebuah tinju tepat diwajah _namja_ tadi.

_Namja_ berkulit putih tersebut pun tersungkur dan darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Ahahaha. Tinjumu lumayan baik dari sebelumnya Min!" _namja_ tersebut bangkit dan mengelap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau kembali eoh? Kemana saja kau?" Sungmin mencengkram kerah seragam_ namja_ tersebut. Seragam yang berbeda dengannya.

"KAU YANG KEMANA SAJA SUNGMIN!" _Namja_ tersebut berteriak tepat diwajah Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin lirih seraya merenggangkan cengkramannya.

"Kau dan Cho bajingan itu menghilang begitu saja! Sekarang kau ingin menyalahkanku? Bajingan kau!" _Namja _tersebut menyeringai dan merapikan seragamnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!" Sungmin mendorong tubuh _namja_ itu.

"Sudahlah. Saat kita bertemu lagi. Aku akan menjelaskan kesalahan kalian!" _Namja_ tersebut meninggalkan Sungmin yang mengerutkan dahinya.

Setelah membuka pintu atap untuk turun. _Namja_ tersebut melihat Changmin yang ternyata menguping sedari tadi.

Namja tersebut mendecih. "Ternyata ada yang menguping" _namja_ tersebut lalu meninggalkan Changmin yang tertangkap basah.

"Siapa dia?" Changmin bergumam dengan wajah idiotnya.

_**Missing Puzzle**_

Setelah kejadian diatap tadi Sungmin hanya berdiam diri ia masih mencerna perkataan namja tadi. Dia yang menghilang?. Dan Sungmin kembali sial saat ia tahu bahwa Changmin menguping. Otomatis bahwa rahasianya bertambah ditangan Changmin.

Lamunan Sungmin teralihkan saat Psy _songsaengnim_ memasuki kelas. Ia pun segera mengambil posisi tidur. Karena ia tidak ingin mendengarkan guru aneh itu.

"YAAAH! _SAEM_! Ngapain sih? Kan bukan pelajaran sejarah!" Yoseob mendengus seenak jidatnya.

"Aku tau aku tau! Aku hanya membawa murid baru kemari."

"Anak baru lagi?" Siwon menyahut. Murid terpintar dikelas tersebut.

"Yaiyalah! Kelas kita kan muridnya paling sedikit!" Donghae menyahut kali ini.

"Kelas buangan sih!" Yoseob berbicara seenaknya.

"HEI! Berhentilah! Ooo iya! Kau masuklah!" Psy _songsaengnim_ bersuara.

Seorang _namja_ yang masih menggunakan seragam berbeda memasuki kelas tersebut. Teriakan histeris beberapa gadis membuat Kyu yang sedang melihat keluar jendela mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kyuhyun sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Seperti pernah melihat namja tersebut.

"_Annyeong_. Kim Kibum _imnida_"

Sungmin tersentak kaget dan menghadap kearah depan diamana Kibum berdiri. Sedangkan Kibum hanya menyeringai kearahnya.

"Dia yang tadi!" Changmin berteriak seenaknya. Dengan cepat ia mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Siungmin

Kibum pun beranjak menuju kursi kosong tepat di depan Kyuhyun. Kibum sedikit terkejut melihat Kyuhyun, namun ia menyeringai didetik berikutnya.

"Ternyata Cho bajingan juga ada disini eoh?" Kibum bergumam.

Kibum memberikan sebuah seringai kearah Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya.

**-TBC-**

Giman? Makin gaje? Penasaran kagak? Makasih yaaa udah mau baca ff abal punya sayaaa~~ mian lama update soalnya gak sempat updatenyaa. Bener-bener full skejul sayah~~ #deep bow#

Hehe Mind to review?

Dan buat yang ng-review kemarin. Nih balesan seadanyaa~~

**KobayashiAde** : makasih banyak atas pujiannyooo... author terharu niih~~` udah serasa peran komik yang udah melting#lah?

**pumpkinsparkyumin**: Kyaaaa... makasih udah sukaaa~~. Iyaaa saran saya terimaaa~~ makasih banyak yaaaa~~~ baca terus yaa~~.

**Chisana Yuri**: makasih banget udah muji ff abal sayaa~~#elapiningus# iyaa saya udah apdet. Tapi maap agak lama~~. Ming sexseh? :3

**CharolineElf**: Cieee greget gara-gara Shindong! Prikitiiww! Hhahaha

**ammyikmubmik**: School 2013 favorite kamu? Author jugaaa~~~!

**Maximumelf** : bukan gangnam style! Tapi gentle man! Hahaha. Iyaaa di chap ini udah gak disingkat lagi kooook.

**leefairy** : makasih sarannya ya cingu... di chap ini udah gak disingkat lagi kook.. hehe

**7D** : Gilaaa!1 bawaannya uke! Takut aaahhh . hhhahaha

Sekali lagi makasih yah yang udah repiew~~ dan semua sarannya aku coba untuk teriaaa~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : K****yuMin and the other cameo****~~~.**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, BL****, Kependekan, GAJE,**** and Typo(s)**

**Dislaimer : K****yuMin milik Tuhan YME. Kyuhyun**** milik ****Sungmin,**** dan ****Sungmin milik Kyuhyun**

_**HAAIII~~~ ini FF debut sayaaa~~~**__#gaknanya!_

_Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran otak saya. memang sih saya dapet idenya pas nonton School 2013. Jadi kalo ada kemiripan itu wajar~ dan saya memang ngambil situasi yang sama dengan School 2013. Tapi konfliknya beda kok. Cuma situasi aja~~ karena ratednya aman, jadi pas bulan puasa saya tetep apdet mungkin~~ _

_Kali ini saya buat KyuMin. Heehe okelah selamat membaca~~ jangan bosan untuk memberikan Review pada saya~ apalagi ini FF debut. Pasti sangat berharga review anda~~_

_._

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baby Flame**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat makan siang pun berbunyi. Semua murid dikelas itu dengan cepat menghambur keluar. Tapi tidak dengan Sungmin yang hanya terduduk diam, Kibum yang memasang seringainya, dan Kyuhyun yang baru saja bangun dari tidur rutinnya.

"Hoaaaaammm" Kyuhyun menguap keras dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Kebiasaan burukmu masih sama Cho bajingan." Kibum menyeringai dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju kearah papan tulis.

Kyuhyun yang berada tepat dibelakangnya hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dan melihat kearah sekitar. Yang ada disana dan yang bermarga Cho hanyalah dia. Tapi ia tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan murid baru itu.

"Maaf?" Kyuhyun mencondongkan kepalanya kearah Kibum.

Namun tiba-tiba Kibum berdiri. "Tanyakan saja dengan Lee bajingan itu! Apa kalian berdua sudah pikun? Aahhh.. aku tau... kalian malu kan?" Kibum berdecih.

"Kalian pasangan bajingan sejati" Kibum pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang cengo karena tidak mengerti semua perkataan Kibum. Sedangkan Sungmin yang membuang muka dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bangkit dan hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun disana.

"Apa maksud dari yang tadi itu?" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya akibat pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berdecih pelan. "Kau cari saja jawabannnya sendiri" Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang semakin bingung dengan keadaanya.

Masalah pertama. Sungmin adalah pria yang misterius yang entah bagaimana masuk kedalam hatinya itu seperti sangat membencinya. Masalah kedua. Ada murid baru yang seperti pernah mengenalnya. Dan dia juga membencinya. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sebenarnya apa yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya? Apakah ia melupakan sesuatu? Apakah ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah? WHAT THE . . . .

"AAGGGHHH SSIAL!"

.

.

_**Missing Puzzle**_

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja keluar kelas. Namun Shindong dkk sudah berada disana. Sungmin berdecih. Membuat Shindong marah.

"Ikut aku ke atap!" Shindong melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aku tidak ingin mengikuti perintah dari siapapun. Termasuk kau" Sungmin melewati Shindong begitu saja. Shindong berdecih.

"Tentu saja.. seorang DarkHaksaeng tidak akan mengikuti perintah siapapun! HAHAHA" Shindong tertawa.

Sungmin tercekat. Dari mana orang itu tau tentang dirinya. Tentang masa lalunya.

"Jangan berlagak sok suci kau! Kau bahkan lebih berandal dariku!" Eunhyuk mencoba menghentikan Shindong namun Donghae malah menyemangati Shindong. -.-

Sungmin berdecih. Membuat Shindong berteriak. "WAE?"

"Sudah tau aku lebih berandalan. Kenapa kau sok sekali ingin menghadapiku?" Sungmin berbalik menghadap Shindong.

"Kau buang dulu lemakmu itu baru kau boleh sok padaku" Sungmin berkata dengan seringai. Dan berlalu meninggalkan Shindong. Sebenarnya ia panik. Tidak baik jika semakin banyak orang yang tau tentang dirinya.

"SIALAN KAU!" Shindong masih mencaci Sungmin.

"Sudahlah!" Eunhyuk ikut berteriak.

"Sialan dia! Apa benar ia adalah DarkHaksaeng? Menjijikkan!" Shindong menggerutu.

"Apa itu? Apa maksdu kalian tadi? Siapa yang berandalan?" Kyu bertanya tanpa henti dengan wajah kebingungan. Ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Shindong dan Sungmin tadi. Karena tadi ia berniat mengikuti Sungmin namun terhenti akibat percakapan itu.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada orangnya!" Donghae merong dan pergi bersama Shindong dan Eunhyuk.

"DarkHaksaeng? Berandal? Sungmin? Lalu kenapa ia tak pernah berulah ataupun membuat masalh disini? AAAAGGGGHHH!" Kyuhyun semakin frustasi. Ia masih mencoba mengikuti Sungmin

.

_**Missing Puzzle**_

.

.

Sungmin sedang berada di atap sekarang. Merebahkan tubuhnya yang sedikit lelah. Jujur saja. Ia sangat bingung dengan apa yang etrjadi terhadapnya, Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Namun Sungmin tak ingin memikirkannya. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Hening untuk beberapa menit. Namun sebuah suara Membuat Sungmin membuka matanya.

Kibum yang datang.

"YA! Kau itu kerjanya hanya tidur terus dasar bajingan!" Kibum menggeser posisi Sungmin dan duduk disampingnya.

"Mau apa kau?" Sungmin bertanya ketus.

"Ini" Kibum memberikan sebuah kotak perhiasan.

Sungmin membukanya dan melihat sebuah kalung dengan liontin bung tulip.

Tulip. . . Sungmin sudah berkaca-kaca dan bertanya pada Kibum.

"Untuk siapa?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Ibumu.. hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan padanya. Aku mencari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tullip. Tapi aku hanya menemukan ini brengsek! Di Kanada tidak ada apa-apa." Kibum tertawa renyah. Ia tidak melihat Sungmin yang sudah menangis tertahan dengan kalung yang ia genggam kuat.

"Kau kenapa Min?" Kibum bertanya panik.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau masih mengingat ibuku?" Sungmin terisak.

"dasar bajingan! Kau kira aku ini bukan temanmu hah?"

"DAN BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU TIDAK TAU BAHWA IBUKU SUDAH MENINGGAL 2 TAHUN YANG LALU! DAN BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU MENINGGALKANKU SAAT ITU? APA KAU MASIH MENGATAKAN BAHWA DIRIMU TEMAN?" Sungmin berteriak dan menangis terduduk menggenggam kalung tersebut.

Kibum sudah terdiam. Ia mematung. Ia masih mencoba untuk mencerna perkataan Sungmin. Meninggal? Apaa ini?. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahui hal tersebut?

"Miinn~" Kibum mengelus punggung Sungmin. Kibum menahan gangis sekuat tenaga.

Sementara seseorang yang tidak sengaja menguping percakapan itu. Hanya cengo. Ia menerawang kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu. Bertepatan dengan kecelakaan yang ia alami. . . 'semoga tidak dihari yang sama' harapnya dan pergi dari sana sebelum ketahuan.

.

_**Missing Puzzle**_

.

.

Kyuhyun melewati lorong-lorong kelas. Dari kelas satu ke kelas yang lain. Namun ia berpapasan dengan Changmin.

"HEI! Apa kau melihat Sungmin-ku?" Changmin bertanya.

APAAA? SUNGMINKUUU?-batin Kyuhyun.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MELIHAT SUNGMIN-**MU!" **Kyuhyun menekankan nada bicara pada kata-mu-.

"Yasudah. Aku pergi dulu!" Changmin hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun mencegahnya karena teringat dengan sesuatu.

"Hey. Apa kau tau tentang Dark Haksaeng?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"AAIIISSSH! Kau bodoh ya tuan Cho Kyuhyuuun. Itu adalah kelompok pelajar yang benar-benar populer. Mereka adalah berandal kelas kakap. Anggotanya 3 orang kalau tidak salah. Dan hebatnya lagi. Mereka itu semuanya adalah pelajar yang memiliki nilai teratas! Hebat bukan?" Changmin dengan panjang lebar menjelaskan.

"Dan apa benar Sungmin salahsatunya?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Eum! Tapi kau tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun pesannya!" Changmin menjawab asal. Dan detik kemudian ia mengatupkan mulutnya dan membekapnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Baiklah! Terimakasih Changmin-ssi! Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun!" Kyuhyun berteriak sembari meninggalkan Changmin yang masih menyesali perbuatannya barusan. Jika Sungmin mengtahuinya. Ia akan deberi pukulan mentah nantinya!

.

_**Missing Puzzle**_

.

.

Setelah Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Akhirnya emosinya mulai tenang. Ia terdiam menat pemandangan dari atap sekolah. Matanya kosong. Bekas aliran air mata masih terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Jemarinya menggenggam lemah kalung dari Kibum.

Sedangkan Kibum masih setia duduk disamping Sungmin. Ia tak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kibum merasa bersalah. Secara tak langsung, ialah penyebab kejadian ini. Ialah yang mengingatkan Sungmin tentang ibunya.

"Tinggalkan aku" Sungmin berkata disela tangisannya.

Kibum tersentak sedikit. Namun ia segera menarik dirinya menjauh dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian disana.

Kibum pergi menyusurin lorong ruang perlengkapan yang sepi. Dan ia melihat Kyuhyun berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Tanpa ia sadari. Kibum sudah mempercepat langkahnya kearah Kyuhyun dan. . .

BUUGHH.

Sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di di pipi mulus milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersungkur.

"APA-APAAN INI?" Kyuhyun berteriak.

"DASAR BAJINGAN KAU CHO KYUHYUN!" Kibum berteriak lebih keras.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Kibum padanya. Sementara Kibum sudah meninggalkannya yang masih tersumgkur kebingungan di lantai.

"Mungkinkah . . ."

.

.

.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Sungmin baru ingin kembali mengambil tas dan pergi. Ia masih di atap dari tadi. ia melihat kalung yang ia genggam. Tulip. Setetes air mata mengalir dengan manis. Mengingat bahwa ibunya benar-benar tergila-gila dengan benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan tulip. Ia pun menggenggam kalung tersebut dan pergi.

Setelah Sungmin mengambil tasnya dan bergegas untuk pulang. Namun tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia melihat Kibum berdiri disana. Sungmin menebak bahwa Kibum menunggu dirinya.

Sungmin menghampiri Kibum. Dan benar saja. Kibum langsung terlonjak.

"Lama sekali Kau!"

" . . ."

"Kau tidaak apa-apa?" Kibum bertanya karena Sungmin tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Terima Kasih" Sungmin berkata lirih.

"Eo?" Kibum memicingkan alisnya.

"Kalung itu. Aku akan membawanya ke makam ibuku"

"BAIKLAH! Aku ikut!" Kibum berteriak.

"DAAAAAANNN Kau tidak bisa menghalangiku!" Kibum mengedipkan matanya.

Sungmin berdecih. "Dasar Bajingan!" Sungmin terkekeh.

"Apa hubungan mereka?" Seseorang yang mengikuti Sungmin sedari tadi bergumam dibalik tembok.

.

.

.

.

_Aku membenci mereka._

_Aku membenci mereka yangpergi begitu saja._

_Aku membenci mereka yang datang kembali kedalam hidupku._

_Aku membenci ucapan mereka yang masih sama._

_Aku membenci kebiasaan mereka yang masih sama._

_Dan aku membenci diriku yang merindukan mereka._

_Aku juga membenci diriku yang merasa senang dengan kedatangan mereka._

_Dan aku juga membenci saat mengetahui bahwa hanya mereka yang kumiliki._

_Kemarin. Hari ini. Maupun esok. Dan keesokan harinya lagi._

_Aku akan selalu seperti ini._

_-Lee Sungmin-_

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Maaf yaaa kalo apdetnya lamaaaa banget. Hehe. Soalnya sibuk. **

**Sekali lagi makasih sama kalian yang udah mau baca dan ngikutin nih ff. **

**Mind to review?**

**Dan reviewan sebelumnya nggak aku bale yaaaa.. maaap soalnya hampir rata-rata nanyain hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin. Kan nggak mungkin author jawab. Heehehe.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO**

**KobayashiAde****. ****pumpkinsparkyumin****. ****Chisana Yuri****. ****CharolineElf****. ****ammyikmubmik****. ****Maximumelf****. ****leefairy****. ****7D****. QyuDevi78. RillaKyuming97. WineCouple. Joyer Cloudsomnia. Chu. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : K****yuMin and the other cameo****~~~.**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, BL****, Kependekan, GAJE,**** and Typo(s)**

**Dislaimer : K****yuMin milik Tuhan YME. Kyuhyun**** milik ****Sungmin,**** dan ****Sungmin milik Kyuhyun**

_**HAAIII~~~ ini FF debut sayaaa~~~**__#gaknanya!_

_Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran otak saya. memang sih saya dapet idenya pas nonton School 2013. Jadi kalo ada kemiripan itu wajar~ dan saya memang ngambil situasi yang sama dengan School 2013. Tapi konfliknya beda kok. Cuma situasi aja~~ ~~ _

_Kali ini saya buat KyuMin. Heehe okelah selamat membaca~~ jangan bosan untuk memberikan Review pada saya~ apalagi ini FF debut. Pasti sangat berharga review anda~~_

_._

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baby Flame**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin meletakkan kotak yang berisi kalung pemberian Kibum dengan perlahan di atas makam ibunya. Disusul oleh Kibum, ia meletakkan serangkaian bunga tulip disana. Sungmin dan Kibum berdoa sejenak.

"Ahjumma. Baik-baik ya!" Kibum membersihkan nisan ibu Sungmin dari daun daun kering.

Sungmin berdiri dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan makam. Diikuti Kibum dibelakangnya.

"Jadi, sekarang Kau sendiri?" Kibum menyamai langkahnya dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin bergumam pelan. Yang dapat diartikan sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku Min?" Kibum menghalangi jalan Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak bilang?" Sungmin memicingkan matanya tajam.

"Kau tidak pernah memberi kabar padaku Min!" Kibum sedikit berteriak dihadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin berdecih dan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia melewati Kibum dan melanjutkan jalannya.

"Semenjak kau berpacaran dengannya, kau tidak pernah memberi kabar padaku" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu Min?" Kibum berteriak kearah Sungmin yang terpaku membelakanginya.

"SIALAN! APA YANG TERJADI SEBENARNYA!" Kibum berteriak frustasi dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terpaku disana.

Sungmin masih mencoba untuk mencerna ucapan Kibum tadi. Ia masih tidak mengerti. Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan harapan ia bisa mengerti di lain waktu.

Begitupula namja yang berada dibalik semak ini. Ia juga berharap bahwa ia dapat mengerti apa yang ia dengar tadi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sungmin datang kesekolah seperti biasa. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya. Semenjak Sungmin berada dikelas. Kyuhyun tidak pernah berhenti memperhatikannya. Membuat Sungmin mengumpat beberapa kali.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu"

Kyuhyun sedikit mendongak dan melihat Kibum yang sudah berada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Ikut aku" Kibum mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya.

Sungmin yang melihat hal itu dari sudut matanya hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau mau apa Kibum-ssi?" Sungmin bangkit dan menatap Kibum dengan manic foxy miliknya.

"Bukan urusanmu Sungmin-SSI" Kibum menekankan ucapannya pada kata "ssi"

Kibum dan Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang mendecih pelan, namun Sungmin kembali duduk dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang akan Kibum lakukan pada Kyuhyun.

[*****]

Kibum membawa Kyuhyun ke atap sekolah. Sesampainya disana, Kyuhyun langsung disambut dengan satu bogem mentah dari Kibum.

Bugghh..

Kyuhyun terjerembab ke lantai akibat serangan tiba-tiba dari Kibum.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Kyuhyun meringis memegangi sudut bibirnya.

Kibum mencengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun dan menariknya kasar.

"KAU PIKIR APA?" Kibum berteriak tepat diwajah Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu marah? Aku tidak mengerti!" Kyuhyun balas membentak Kibum.

Kibum menghempaskan kerahnya kasar. Dan ia mendecih pelan.

"Cih.. Kau benar benar bajingan eoh?" Kibum memandang remeh kearah Kyuhyun yang masih pada posisinya yang tersungkur di lantai.

Dahi Kyuhyun semakin berkerut. Karena ia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kibum yang sebenarnya.

". . ." Kyuhyun hanya memicingkan sebelah alisnya. Ia semakin tidak mengerti.

"KAU INI—" Kibum hendak memberikan bogem mentah namun tangannya terhenti oleh sebuah genggaman di pergelangan tangannya.

Kibum melihat kearah belakangnya dan hendak menepis tangan tersebut. Namun tangannya melemas saat ia menemukan Sungmin yang berada disana dan mencengkram tangannya.

"Hentikan." Sungmin berkata tanpa memandang kearah Kibum.

"Cih! Dia itu bajingan! Aku telah salah membiarkan dia denganmu disini! Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu di sini bersamanya!" Kibum menepis tangan Sungmin kasar. Dan Kibum meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di atap.

Kyuhyun hanya memandangi sungmin, ia berusaha meminta penjelasan. Namun, Sungmin bahkan tidak melihat kearahnya. Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di atap.

"ADA APA DENGAN MEREKA SEMUA?" Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi"

[*****]

"Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan mereka bertiga."

"Aku harus cari tau tentang ini"

Seorang namja bergegas meninggalkan atap saat melihat Kibum yang semakin dekat dengan pintu keluar. Namja tersebut tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan diantara mereka..

Lagi...

[*****]

Selama pelajaran Kibum, dan Sungmin tidak saling bicara. Bahkan untuk saling memandang pun mereka tidak ingin. Kyuhyun? Ia frustasi karena ia semakin bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi saat ini. Terlebih bahwa ia tidak bisa menemukan orang yag dapat menjelaskan semua ini padanya. Jadilah ia yang hanya berfikir keras dengan otaknya sendiri.

Karena terlalu keras berfikir, Kyuhyun sampai lupa bahwa ia harus memperhatikan guru matematikanya saat ini. Jadilah ia sekarang ditegur oleh Kim songsaengnim.

"Kyuhyun... bukan berarti kau ini sudah pintar, jadi bisa seenaknya melamun dikelasku"

Kyuhyun yang menyadari kesalahannya hanya sedikit mengenggukkan kepalanya dan bergumam 'maaf' pada Kim songsaengnim.

Kyuhyunn menghela nafas berat setelahnya. Ia masih memikirkan Sungmin. Entah apa itu, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. seperti ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya yang kedua karena bel pulang berdering. Sedikit menggerutu karena ia benar-benar kaget tadinya. Saat ia melirik kearah Sungmin. Sungmin sudah bangkit dan meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Tentu saja sungmin bisa secepat itu, karena Sungmin tidak pernah mengeluarkan satu buku pun di atas mejanya saat pelajaran.

Setelah mengemasi bukunya, Kyuhyun yang hendak bangkit sedikit terhenyak saat ia melihat Kibum menghampirinya. Dan berdiri dihadapannya dengan sorot mata yang penuh dendam menurut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum canggung. Bisa saja Kibum memberikan lanjutan dari yang tadi pikirnya.

"Temui aku di tempat biasa kita bertemu nanti pukul 8 malam."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"T-tempat biasa k-kita bertemu? A-apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kita hanya bertemu disekolah bukan?" Kyuhyun sedikit terbata.

"Dasar bajingan! Taman yang berada di dekat _Fool Cafe_ bodoh! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Kibum mengerutkan dahinya dan bergegas meninggalkan Kyuhyun di ruang kelas.

Changmin yang melihat kejadian barusan hanya mengangguk dan segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

[*****]

Baru saja Sungmin menapakkan kaki di rumahnya, dan Sungmin segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur kecil miliknya. Dan Sungmin juga menutup matanya perlahan. Ia seperti mencoba menghilangkan penat yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Ia lelah. Benar-benar lelah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" Sungmin bergumam masih dengan mata yang tertutup.

Sepersekian detik berikutnya Sungmin bangkit dan menyambar handuk yang tergantung di sisi kamar. Ia pun bergegas untuk pergi mandi.

[*****]

Seorang namja yang baru memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk dan besar miliknya. Ia meraih smartphone milikny dari saku celana dan menelpon seseorang.

"Yoboseo. Ada apa tuan muda?"

"Paman. Tolong carikan aku informasi." namja tersebut memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Informasi tentang apa tuan?"

"Tentang seseorang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun" namja tersebut beralih menatap langit langit kamarnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Maksud anda Cho Kyuhyun si penerus Cho Cooperation?"

"Eum. Harus lengkap paman. Aku sangat membutuhkannya"

"Kapan aku harus memberikannya pada tuan?"

"Sebelum jam 8 malam nanti."

"Baiklah tuan"

Tut.. tut.. tut..

.

.

.

"Aku harus tau yang sebenarnya" gumam namja tersebut sembari meletakkan smartphone nya di meja nakas.

[*****]

Sungmin yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sehelai handuk kecil beranjak menuju dapur. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia sedang sangat sangat kelaparan saat perutnya berbunyi cukup nyaring tadi. Selama ia berjalan menuju dapur ia berdoa agar persediaan Ramyeon miliknya tidak habis. Walaupun bukan ramyeon, Sungmin masih sangat bersyukur masih ada 1 cup mie instan disana

Dengan cepat Sungmin menyeduh mie instan tersebut dan hendak menyantapnya dengan damai. Namun perhatiannya terhada mie instan tersebut sedikit terganggu saat handphonenya yang berada di salam kamarnya berdering.

Sungmin pun bergegas ke kamarnya dan menjamah handphonennya yang masih setia berdering.

"Yoboseo?" Sungmin bertanya datar.

"Jam 8 malam di tempat biasa kita bertemu. Aku ingin bicara"

Sungmin sedikit tersentak mendengar suara tersebut. Ia kira ia tau siapa yang menelponnya.

"Kibum?" Sungmin bertanya pelan.

"Eum. Aku mohon datanglah"

Tut.. tut.. tut..

Sungmin pun berjalan sedikit lemas dengan handphone yang masih ia genggam di tangannya. Ia menghampiri mie instant yang sudah agak mengembang itu. Ia melirik jam dinding yang ada di dapurnya.

Pukul 05.00 sore.

"Ah sudahlah. Biarkan saja dia!" Sungmin bergumam dan segera menyantap mie instan miliknya yang telah ia tunda untuk beberapa menit itu.

[*****]

Pukulm 8 malam. Kyuhyun sudah bersiap siap. Ia menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak dengan lengan bajunya yang terlipat keatas. Enatah mengapa ia sangat suka dengan kemeja tersebut. Padahal itu bukan pemberian orang tuanya.

Ya, Kyuhyun pernah bertanya pada ayah dan ibunya. Dan mereka mengatakan bahwa itu bukan pemberian dari mereka. Mungkin Kyuhyun sendiri yang membelinya.

Setelah siap ia pun pergi dengan mobil limosin hitamnya. Ia hendak menunggu kibum di _Fool Cafe_, karena taman yang berada disana bisa terlihat dari dalam _Fool cafe_. Sehingga Kyuhyun tidak perlu menunggu Kibum di tengah taman seperti orang bodoh. Ya, entahlah. Kyuhyun berfirasat bahwa Kibum akan datang telat.

Setelah sampai, Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan _Fool Cafe_ dan masuk untuk duduk dan memesan minuman disana.

"Semoga tidak lama" Ia bergumam setelah melihat kearah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanagn kanannya.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**AAAAAAAAAAA... readers maaap banget lama apdetnyaaaaaa**

***bow**

***sungkeman**

***sujud syukur(?)**

**Hehe. Maap banget maap semaap maapnyaaahhh udah ceritanya makin gaje. Lama lagi apdetnya yah? Hehe. Maap maap aja yaaa Babby flame itu sekarang lagi musim ulangan(?) jadi gasempat deh. Lagian kemaren sempat ilang inspirasi hiks. Hiks. Hehehe. Tapi akhirnya bisa ngelanjutinnya. Dan maap lagiii karena gabisa panjang panjaaaanggg..**

**#about story**

**Makin penasaran kah? Makin gaje? Makin jijay? Makin ngebosenin? Maaaap yaaa kalo ga mamuaskan hiks. Maaap banget kalo repiuwnya gabisa dibalees niihhh...**

**Hehehehe Thanks buat semuanya yaaaa apalagi yang mau repiuww... MAKASIH DAN MAAP YAAA READERS TERCINTAAAHHH #Laf yu deh pokoknya! Hahahaha.**

**BIG THANKS TO**

**KobayashiAde****. ****pumpkinsparkyumin****. ****Chisana Yuri****. ****CharolineElf****. ****ammyikmubmik****. ****Maximumelf****. ****leefairy****. ****7D****. QyuDevi78. RillaKyuming97. WineCouple. Joyer Cloudsomnia. Chu. ****Ketiban KyuMin****. ****abilhikmah****. ****sissy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast : K****yuMin and the other cameo****~~~.**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, BL****, Kependekan, GAJE,**** and Typo(s)**

**Dislaimer : K****yuMin milik Tuhan YME. Kyuhyun**** milik ****Sungmin,**** dan ****Sungmin milik Kyuhyun**

_**HAAIII~~~ ini FF debut sayaaa~~~**__#gaknanya!_

_Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran otak saya. memang sih saya dapet idenya pas nonton School 2013. Jadi kalo ada kemiripan itu wajar~ dan saya memang ngambil situasi yang sama dengan School 2013. Tapi konfliknya beda kok. Cuma situasi aja~~ ~~ _

_Kali ini saya buat KyuMin. Heehe okelah selamat membaca~~ jangan bosan untuk memberikan Review pada saya~ apalagi ini FF debut. Pasti sangat berharga review anda~~_

_._

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baby Flame**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menyesali bahwa ia datang tepat waktu. Sudah sekitar 40 menit ia menunggu Kibum. namun tidak ada satu orangpun yang terlihat memasuki area taman tepat dihadapan Fool Cafe yang ia tempati saat ini. Oh dan Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal saat ia melihat seorang yang ia benci memasuki cafe tersebut. Dan yang membuat Kyuhyun lebih tak senang karena namja itu menuju kearahnya.

Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar mengumpat keras saat namja itu duduk dihadapannya.

"Sial"

"Jangan membiasakan untuk mengumpat sembarangan Tuan Cho!"

"Hey! Mau apa kau kemari Chunmin?" Kyuhyun menatap malas kearah namja didepannya.

"YAK! NAMAKU CHANGMIN! BUKAN CHUNMIN! DASAR BODOH! SIALAN KAU!" Chanmin berteriak cukup keras.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak mengumpat. Lalu, yang sekarang kau lakukan itu apa?" Kyuhyun memicingkan alisnya kearah Changmin. Sedetikk kemudian Changmin merapikan pakaiannya dan kembali duduk. Kyuhyun mendecih pelan.

"Ini..." Changmin meletakkan sebuah berkas kehadapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun hanya bertanya tanpa berminat untuk menyentuh berkas tersebut.

"Kau pasti membutuhkan data ini." Changmin dengan seenaknya mengambil milkshake milik Kyuhyun dan menyesapnya.

"HEY! Itu milikku bodoh!" Kyuhyun merebut milkshakenya lagi.

"Kau akan berterima kasih padaku nanti. Dah Tuan Cho~~" Changmin pergi. ia benar benar pergi meninggalkan cafe itu.

Kyuhyun bingung. Apa Changmin kesini hanya untuk mengantarkan berkas yang sekarang tergeletak di atas mejanya? Oh a[a lagi ini? Durat tagihan hutang kah? Oh dan persetan untuk Kibum. KEMANA DIA?

[*****]

.

.

.

.

.

Baru saja Sungmin hendak merebahkan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah ke kasur kerasnya itu. Namun semuanya pupus karena ada yang mengedor pintu rumahnya itu. Dan kau tau? Sebenarnya Sungmin hanya ingin menghiraukannya. Tetapi sudah sekitar 10 menit orang itu mengedor pintu rumahnya. Sebenarnya siapa? Oh jangan bilang jika orang tuanya tidak pernah bilang bahwa mereka terlibat hutang dan sebgainya?

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menepis semua pikiran buruk yang ia kira. Ia pun beranjak dari kasurnya menuju pintu depan. Ia membuka pintu itu dan mendapa ti seorang pria disana. Setelah melihat pria tersebut. Sungmin langsung saja menutup pintunya lagi. Namun Sungmin kalah cepat. Namja itu telah menahan pintu yang akan Sungmin tutup. Sungguh Sungmin sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun saat ini. Termasuk Kibum yang saat ini berada didepan rumahnya. Dan Kibum jugalah yang sedang menahan pintu rumah Sungmin.

"MIN!" Kibum sedikit berteriak karena Sungmin terus saja mencoba menutup pintu rumahnya.

Sungmin berhenti dengan aktivitasnya. Dan ia keluar dari rumahnya dan memandangi sosok Kibum horor. Kibum hanya menghela nafas karena ia tidak perlu dorong-dorongan lagi dengan Sungmin.

"Mau apa?" Sungmin bertanya dingin.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi?" Kibum malah balik bertanya kepada Sungmin.

"Aku yang bertanya duluan" Sungmin berkata ketus kepada Kibum yang berada dihadapannya.

"Baik. Aku akn menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku kemari karena ingin menjemputmu!"

"Aku tidak ingin pergi. jadi pulanglah!" Sungmin hendak memasuki rumahnya namun ditahan oleh Kibum.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu!" Kibum sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya terhadap sungmin.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya" Sungmin menatap tajam kearah Kibum.

"Aku tau kau pasti menyuruhnya untuk datang juga kan?" Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya.

Kibum mencelos. Ia melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya terhadap Sungmin. "Sebenarnya ada apa Min? Apa yang telah aku lewatkan disini?"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar tidak bisa menghindar dari Kibum saat ini. Sejujurnya ia membutuhkan Kibum saat ini. Membutuhkannya menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik. Seperti yang Kibum lakukan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan Sungmin bersumpah ia menahan tangisnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Bahkan tubuhnya bergetar karena menahan buliran bening untuk tidak keluar dari ujung matanya.

"Min?" Kibum menyahuti Sungmin lembut. Ia tau Sungmin pasti tengah menahan tangis. Terlihat dari bahunya yang bergetar cukup kuat.

"Kurasa kau harus cerita padaku! Dan kau tau? Aku tidak suka adanya penolakan!"

[*****]

.

.

.

.

Kyunhyun merasakan pening yang luar biasa pada kepalanya. Ini semua terjadi setelah ia membaca berkas yang diberikan oleh Changmin tadi. Ia masih menggenggam berkas tersebut kuat. Namun tubuhnya sudah roboh kelantai. Ia benar benar merasakan pening yang luar biasa. Padahal sudah lama ia tak merasakan pening ini lagi. Mengapa harus merasakannya lagi?

"Sial!" Gumak kyuhyun.

Dan dengan kekuatan yang tersisa ia menekan beberapa tuts nomor pada smartphonenya. Dan mendekatkan smartphonenya untuk menempel kearah kupingnya.

"Jemput aku!" Kyuhyun sekitit tercekat. Ia pun menjatuhkan smartphonenya. Beberapa pelayan cafe pun menghampirinya dan membantunya untuk bangkit.

[*****]

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Sungmin dan Kibum berada. Mereka sedang duduk di anak tangga depan rumah Sungmin. Saat ini Sungmin sudah agak tenang dari isakannya. Dan Kibum sedang menunggu Sungmin untuk memulai semua cerita yang ia pinta. Jujur saja kibum benar benar bingung dengan keadaan saat ini. Ia mengira setelah kembali dari L.A ia akan menemukan kedua sahabatnya dengan disambut senyum lebar. Namun tidak.

"Kejadian tersebut terjadi setelah kau pergi" Sungmin bersuara serak.

Kibum memandang Sungmin lekat. Ia memfokuskan dirinya pada kata kata yang akan keluar dari mulut sungmin.

"Jadi..."

-**Flashback-**

"**Setelah aku pergi. jangan merindukanku ok?" **

"**Jangan bermimpi!"**

"**Sudahlah! Kyu. Hati hati ya brengsek! Jangan membuat ulah disana!"**

"**Sialan kau Min! Hei! Kalian jangan pacaran terus ok?"**

**Blush.**

"**HAHAHA Kyu, kau harus menjaga sahabatku ini oke?"**

"**Tak perlu kau suruh. Oh ya. Cepatlah kembali." **

"**Oooooo kau sudah merindukanku eoh?"**

**Kyuhyun pun menarik kerah Kibum kasar.**

"**Oh ayolah. Ini di bandara! Mana mungkin kalian akan berkelahi disini bukan?"**

"**Baiklah! Aku pergi dulu... daaah~~"**

"**Ayo pulang min." **

**Sungmin pun membalas ajakan Kyuhyun dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi saja aku. Oke?" Kyuhyun mencium puncak kepala Sungmin sebelum masuk kedalam mobil miliknya dan meninggalkan sungmin yang telah ia antarkan sampai depan rumahnya.**

"**Aku pulang! Eomma?" Sungmin mencari sosok ibunya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.**

**Dan Sungmin menemukan ibunya yang jatuh pingsan di dapur. Karena panik, sungmin langsung membawa ibunya kerumah sakit. Sesampai dirumah sakit. Ibunya langsung masuk keruang gawat darurat. Sungmin benar-benar bingung. Ia sangat terkejut dengan semua ini. Dan dia butuh seseorang menemaninya. Ia pun mengeluarkan handphone miliknya. Ia mencari-cari kontak bernamakan Kyuhyun. Karena tidak mungkin ia menghubungi kibum. ia pasti masih diperjalanan menuju L.A.**

**Tuut tuut tuut. Cklek.**

"**Yo—"**

"**Yoboseo?" **

**Sungmin menganga. Matanya membelalak tak percaya. Tubuhnya mrosot kelantai rumah sakit. Dan handphonenya terlepas dari genggamannya. Seorang wanita yang telah mengangkat telfonnya barusan. Oh yang membuat Sungmin terkejut adalah karena Kyuhyun tidak mungkin membiarkan Handphonenya dipegang oleh sembarangan orang. Ibunya? Setahu sungmin Ibunya tidak pernah peduli dengannya. Hari itu pun Sungmin memutuskan untuk menghadapi semua ini sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 minggu kemudian.**

**Sungmin tidakj kuat lagi menghadapi ini semua sendiri. Ia sedang menangis keras sendirian di ruang pemakaman. Ibunya meninggal setelah diketahui bahwa ibunya mengidap penyakit kanker rahim stadium akhir. Disinilah Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya.**

**Setelah agak tenang, Sungmin menggenggam handphonenya dengan tangan bergetar. Ia mengirimkan sebuah pesan suara kepada sang kekasih yang tidak memberikan kabar padanya selama seminggu ini. Namun semua usaha Sungmin tidak membuahkan hasil. Yang ada hanya Sungmin yang melalui hari-hari tanpa seorangpun teman. Ibunya pergi meninggalkannya, Kekasihnya hilang entah kemana. Temannya yang lain pergi jauh darinya. Sungmin tidak mempunyai apa-apa lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**.-flashback off-**

.

.

"semenjak saat itu, aku mencoba melupakan kalian. Dan mulailah muncul sebuah rasa benci terhadap kalian berdua..." Sungmin terisak

Kibum hanya menganga mendengar tuturan panjang dari Sungmin. Air matanya sudah siap untuk terjun bebas. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa sahabatnya yang satu ini akan memiliki waktu yang sangat berat untuk dilalui.

"Min..." Kibum memeluk sahabat 'lama'nya hangat. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar hebat saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Akhirnya apdeet~~~ baby flame mencoba untuk tidak terlalu lama updet nih cerita biar cepet kelar hehe. Mian ya kalo ceritanya semakin gaje dan tidak memuaskan para readers tercintah.. hehe**

**Makasih buat yang reviuw. Dan sekali lagi maaf karena gabisa bales reviuwannya.. jujur author gabisa balas disini. Kalo kalian tanya langsung mungkin author jawab. Misalnya lewat apaaa gitu... hehe**

**Thanks buat semuanya yaaaaa...**

**BIG THANKS TO**

**KobayashiAde****. ****pumpkinsparkyumin****. ****Chisana Yuri****. ****CharolineElf****. ****ammyikmubmik****. ****Maximumelf****. ****leefairy****. ****7D****. QyuDevi78. RillaKyuming97. WineCouple. Joyer Cloudsomnia. Chu. ****Ketiban KyuMin****. ****abilhikmah****. ****sissy**


End file.
